katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Small Change
Small Change is the sixth page on Act 2 of Hanako's route Transcript I pull my door closed, ready for another day of classes. Kenji "Sleep well?" Kenji's sudden arrival makes me jump, and I narrowly avoid butting heads with him. I know he has poor eyesight, but he knows who I am now. Does he still have to stand this close? Hisao "Oh. Yeah. Like a baby." Kenji "Damn, why do people say that? Have you ever heard a baby sleep?" Kenji "They scream. All night. Every night. Babies don't sleep well, ever." Well, there goes my restful state. I have to remember to never use figures of speech with Kenji. Hisao "All right, I get your point. It was a figure of speech." Kenji "Yeah, sure, whatever. Where were you last night? I had a favor to ask but you weren't around." For a split second I consider telling Kenji the truth; that I was spending time with Hanako and Lilly. Thankfully, that split second passes as soon as it came. Hisao "I was just out. Checking out the local area and stuff. You know, recon." Kenji "Good man, good. I knew you were the type to plan ahead…" Hisao "Anyway, what was this favor you wanted?" Kenji "I was going to get some take-out, but I needed change." Hisao "Wait, what? I gave you money last week and you still haven't paid me back!" Kenji "Tch, and I was starting to think you were cool." Kenji fishes around in his pocket and produces his wallet. As he counts out the 400 yen he owes me, I can clearly see at least two 10,000 yen notes. Hisao "Hey, what the hell? Why are you borrowing money off me when you've got that much cash?" Kenji hisses a little, realizing that he's been had. Kenji "Get off my case, man. It's bad luck to break a big note for anything less than half its value. It's the tycoon's rule." Kenji "Last night's dinner is going to cost me seven years of bad luck. Seven years!" Kenji "Don't you think that's enough cause to help someone out? I'd get a shorter sentence if I just stole the stuff." My common sense screams at me to say something to him, but thankfully I restrain myself. Arguing a point like this with Kenji will just lead to further and more complicated discussions. Hisao "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe you should plan these things a little better?" Kenji "Yeah man, I know. But I've just got so much stuff to do, it's hard. And you're never around any more so I'm on my own." Kenji "We're supposed to be brothers in brotherhood, remember?" Hisao "Yeah yeah, I get you. Global conspiracy and such. I'll keep my ear to the ground." Kenji draws close enough for me to get a clear whiff of his garlic-tainted breath. Kenji "You'd better, man. You're already spending less time here. That's the first thing they do." Kenji "They'll try to split us up. Divide and conquer. Sun Tzu said that." Hisao "Roger that. Now, I've got to be going. I've got classes. You coming?" Kenji "Nah, I'm tired. I stayed up all night just to make sure nothing was going to happen after splitting that note." Hisao "As rational as ever, I see." Kenji "Whatever. Night." Kenji scurries back into his room, and I hear him throwing his locks as I walk down the hallway.